


The Tales of Wingus Dingus and his Human

by Lover_Of_Princes



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Happy Ending, Mentions of Asgore and Toriel, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, human reader, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Princes/pseuds/Lover_Of_Princes
Summary: Gaster with his favorite human interacting with one another. I suck at summaries, sorry :/





	The Tales of Wingus Dingus and his Human

The ruins was the furthest possible place you could be from the capital, so that’s where she went. Being around the monsters she’d come to view as family was an impossible thought at the moment. After all, it was the human race, her race, that had trapped monsters in the damned underground. Tears of frustration poured down her face, the negative thoughts becoming too much. They treated her too well, they showed her too much love, they cared for her too much. “They shouldn’t give a damn about me,” she said to herself. “My people condemned them.” 

After that last comment, she heard rustling behind her. This was vaguely alarming, but at this point, she wouldn’t fight whatever it was. She knew it wasn’t Toriel or Asgore because they were busy in the capital, so odds were it was a monster looking to fight her. While most monsters liked her, not all of them did. In fact, some felt that they should just kill her and be that much closer to escaping the underground, but thanks to the part of the population that liked her they rarely did anything against her. They might have followed her to attack, and she welcomed it in this moment. 

“Just take my soul and be done with it, no need for dramatics.” She said to whoever was behind her, deciding that it was a human hater. ‘Hehe, we agree on that at least.’ she thought with a dry smile. “Why ever would I do that?” Her smile dropped when she realized who it was. No one had that accent, except for one. 

W.D. Gaster

“What, no hello, how are you? I’m quite offended, first, you run off without leaving so much as a note, and now you won’t acknowledge me? Forshame Y/n, I thought you better than that.” He said, the disappointment evident in his voice. She knew he was frowning at her, and that made her feel even worse. Out of all the monsters, he was the one she hates to disappoint the most. He’d shown her nothing but kindness, helped the others to warm up to her, and was her best friend. He is what kept her sane, what kept the guilt of being human from crushing her, most of the time anyway. 

“Gaster, you know damn well I came out here to be alone.” She said with a bite in her voice. ‘Maybe if I’m mean enough he’ll go away...’ They were silent for a moment, Y/n thought she’d gotten him to go away when he sighed. “Dearest, I know you better than that. Tell me, what is it that’s bothering you?” Hearing him use that pet name made her feel even worse, a choked sob coming out. He took a few long strides towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. The tears streaming down her face didn’t stop no matter how much she wished they would know there was no way she’d be able to make him go away.

He didn’t bother to hide his concern as there was no reason to do so. He opened his arms, meaning to hug her when she brushed him off, turning her back yet again. “Gaster, you know h-how I feel. Why can’t you just a-accept that a-and move on.” She said, irritated that she couldn’t get a sentence out without studdering. It made her sound weak, and she hated it. She heard him muttering in Wind Ding, something he only when working or angry. She was uncertain of which it was until he spoke again 

“Why can’t I accept that? Why can’t I accept that you hate yourself for something you did you best to prevent? Why can’t I accept that one of my closest friends hates herself because of her race, another thing of which she had no control?! Hm, I wonder, why ever would I not what to accept that.” Yeah, that was anger. Definitely anger. She was mildly surprised he wasn’t yelling at her in Wing Ding, to be honest. But that wasn’t the point, he couldn’t understand what she felt. 

“I could have done more, I should have pushed myself more! Then you all wouldn’t be trapped here, you’d still be free to roam the surface as you pleased! And to know-” She had to pause for a moment to regain control over her voice. “To know that my race is what put you here, saying that you’re the dangerous ones, hurts me on a level you can’t understand.” She said in a quiet voice. Another silence passed between the two, but this time it was broken by sobbing. 

In no time at all Gaster had her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his sweater. They stood there like for a bit, holding onto one another like the other would disappear the moment they let go. When she quieted down a bit, Gaster spoke. “You’re forgetting something, my dear.” He held he a little tighter, feeling the need to do so. “You allowed yourself to be trapped down here with us. You fought with us in court before the war began, and fought with us on the battlefield after. You’ve done everything possible for us, and you can’t forget that.”

He chuckled lightly before continuing. “To this day, you still help us. Your magic helped us establish a good function system down here, you help me with my experiments. Hell, Asgore made you the Judge of the underground! That’s no small task, and you do it beautifully.” She cracked a small smile at that. “The only reason I’m any good at that is because of my magic and his guidance.” She said, her voice muffled by his sweater. 

✂✡⚐🕆 ☜✞☜☠ ☹☜✌☼☠☜👎 🕈✋☠☝ 👎✋☠☝ 💧⚐ ✋ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ❄✌☹😐 ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋❄☟⚐🕆❄ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ❄☼✌☠💧☹✌❄☜📪 ✌☠👎 ☠⚐ ⚐☠☜💧 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ☞⚐☼ 💣☜ 👌☜☞⚐☼☜📬✂ 

His garbled speech made her smile grow a bit more, he always knew how to talk her down from the ledge. “Why don’t I pick something up from Grillby’s and we can go home and relax for a bit, we can even read those book you found the other day. She looked up at him, then hummed in agreement. 

“Gaster?” She said, her voice hoarse from all the crying. “Yes?” “Thank you… I don’t know what I’d do without you…” He smiled, seeing her look up at him made him enormously happy. “Probably come here and get caught by Toriel instead.” He said jokingly. “Oh no, she’d kill me. Then again, death by pie isn’t the worst way to go.” Y/n said, faking a thoughtful voice. The two laughed at this as they made their way back to civilization. 

Gaster was happy but also concerned. He didn’t know what set her off, and if he found out that it was a monster, oh boy would they hurt. When this happened was the only time she was vulnerable enough to be caught or killed, so he had to keep a closer eye on her.

☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☟🕆☼❄ ☟✋💧 ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✌💧 ☹⚐☠☝ ✌💧 ☟☜ ☟✌👎 ✌ 💧✌✡ ✋☠ ✋❄📪 ✌☠👎 🕈☟✌❄☜✞☜☼ ❄☼✋☜👎 ❄⚐ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☼☜☝☼☜❄ ✋❄ 💧⚐⚐☠ ✌☞❄☜☼📬

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster translater~  
> "You even learned Wing Ding so I could talk to you without having to translate, and no ones do that for me before."
> 
> Nothing would hurt his human as long as he had a say in it, and whatever tried to would regret it soon after.


End file.
